1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having excellent response characteristics and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode display is a self-emissive display device that generally includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light emitting layer formed therebetween. In the organic light emitting diode display device, light is generated as holes from an anode and electrons from a cathode recombine in the organic light emitting layer to an excited state that gradually decays thereafter. The organic light emitting diode has high-grade characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed, and thus, has received attention as a next-generation display device for a mobile electronic device. However, in the case of a large-sized panel, it is necessary to reduce a wiring resistance in order to make the organic light emitting diode display have a relatively high response speed.